This invention relates generally to an electrically powered propulsion unit which is readily attachable or removeable from a manually motivated wheeled cart, and specifically to a propulsion unit with electrical control and drive which may be utilized with a golf bag-like cart for providing self-sustaining motive power to the cart.
In recent years it has become desirous to provide a motive power means to a conventional manually propelled cart, such as the golf bag carrying type, to reduce human physical exertion in article transportation. Many devices are shown in the prior art which provide propulsion to a manually propelled golf bag cart. The devices shown in the prior art have several deficiencies, not the least of which has been their bulkness which affects mobility. Further limitations include complexity and lack of structural integrity. For example, a golf bag cart is subjected to rough terrain and a propulsion unit attached thereto must be able to perform with mobility but withstand structurally such an environment. But if it is to be portable, it must be lightweight. The devices of the prior art do not solve this paradoxical problem.
The instant invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a non-complex, extremely efficient electrically powered propulsion unit which is readily installable or detachable from a manually propelled cart and specifically to a relatively lightweight, extremely well-balanced propulsion unit readily mounted on a conventional manually powered golf bag cart which has sufficient electrical power and efficiency to operate for relatively long periods of time such as through a complete eighteen hole golf course. The device includes an improved structural frame about which the other elements are balanced including a battery charging device which allows the battery to be recharged when the device is not in use. The device in the instant invention also includes a more efficient electrical switch utilized in conjunction with a motor that is mounted adjacent the wheel to provide gear drive to the wheel eliminating the use of chains or belts, which has been found in the prior art.